


A Thing with Wings

by Dellessa



Series: Hope in it's Many Forms [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soul Bond, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wings are important things, Kent would not deny that. He has still not found his soulmate, though, and his own adult wings have never emerged. He didn’t think they ever will. He had hoped, and hoped that it was Zimms, but that was not to be. </p><p><a href="http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693">Check Please!</a> (and the characters therein) are the creation of Ngozi Ukazu. Go read it now.</p><p>Prompted by thepheonixqueen. She Requested a wingfic, and I kinda just went with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing with Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



Wings are important things, Kent would not deny that. He has still not found his soulmate, though, and his own adult wings have never emerged. He didn’t think they ever will. He had hoped, and hoped that it was Zimms, but that was not to be. They had touched (more than touched, truthfully), and there was still no wings to be had, no mating flight or bonding. With each other anyways. It had made them drift apart, which was only enforced when they had been drafted. Being on separate ends of the continent did not make a relationship easy, and at that point neither of them really had it in them to try. It wasn’t that they didn’t care, but it was just easier that way. They talked once a week, sometimes more, and met up when they could.

He had received a call from Zimms a month ago. He had found his soulmate. Zimms had had a lot to say about it, and each word had crushed Kent’s heart. Zimms’ soulmate (according to Zimms) was small, blonde, southern and a baker. Kent couldn't help but be happy for them both. It was impossible not to when he heard the joy in Jack’s voice. The boy was smitten. Completely gone on his little baker. 

Still, Kent worried. There was other things Jack said. For one Bitty, as Jack called him, could not fly on his own. Zimms had said someone had tried to cut off his fledgling wings, and it had translated to his adult ones as well. They were beautiful, but would not sustain his own weight. 

Jack did not seem too broken up over it. He said Bitty was light. Light enough for Zimms to carry him even in flight. Kent couldn't help but feel sorry for them both, that wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

For all of his good feelings, and happiness for Jack’s sake there was still and edge to it. Kent wouldn’t say that he was jealous, but he was. Worse still he was lonely. He kept thinking he would find his own soon, but then again some people never did. Or worse still they found them only to be rejected by the other. 

There was always a chance though, he wasn’t one of the wingless at least. The ruins still scrolled down his back. He checked from time to time, and wondered if he had just imagined his fledgling wings. It was still there though. Sometimes he would stand in front of a full length mirror and look back at his reflection, and remember the weight of his fledgling wings. The downy things had disappeared when he hit puberty, like they are supposed to for everyone. 

Yes, wings were funny things. 

He was thinking about all of those things during the game. He had tried to push them out of his mind, but he’s distracted. He kept thinking about Jack, and Bitty. He kept thinking about how alone he was. He kept missing that familiar weight. 

It affected his game in the worst way. 

The Falcs won: 4-2. 

He could have screamed. It wasn’t supposed to go down like that. It wasn’t how he wanted (or planned) to end the evening, and because of the loss he was in the worst mood. It didn’t stop Reedy and Foxtrot from dragging him out to the bar, where the Falcs had gathered as well. His friends mean well. They are good teammates, but sometimes they just make him cringe. They had found each other years ago. 

The bar was crowded. People jostled against one another, some with their wings out. It’s rude, but half of them are drunk anyway so it's not like his complaint would gain any traction. 

“Good game,” Jack announced as he walked up. His arm was wrapped around a slim, blonde. It was a place Kent used to occupy. He tried not to let his resentment seep through. 

“Yeah it was,” Kent agreed. “Would have been better if we had won.” He squinted, and turned his attention to Jack’s companion. “You must be Jack’s baker. He talked a lot about you.” 

“Only good things I would hope,” he said, his smile lighting up his face. He’s beautiful. Kent tried not to resent that too. There is a bit of a resemblance between the two of them, an odd twist of fate that left Kent feeling ill. Why couldn't it have been him? 

“Yeah, only good things,” Kent found himself agreeing. He wanted to hate the other man, but it was impossible to when Jack looked so fucking happy. “I’m glad he found you.” 

“I’m glad he found me too,” Eric said. “It was a surprise. A very good surprise.” He looked up at Jack, hearts practically in his eyes. 

Jack leaned down, pressing their lips together. “Come on Bittle, let’s get the rest of the team. You should meet them Kent, come on. I mean formally.” 

“Sure.” He looked back at his own boys. They were gathered around the bar. “Why not.” 

Kent already knew some of them, Snowy for one, and Marty. They seemed like a good bunch of guys. Not as good as Kent’s own team, but who was. 

“You are Kent, yes?” a hand settled on Kent’s shoulder, touching the bare skin of his neck. Kent froze, feeling a tingling in his back. 

“This is Tater, don’t think you’ve met off the ice,” Jack said, but Kent could barely hear it above the roar in his ears. He stumbled back, nearly tripping on his own feet as he turned, and saw the same shock in Tater’s face. 

“You,” Tater hissed, and then seemed to shake himself out of it. 

“What is going on,” Jack said, and then his own eyes widened comically. He pushed the others back when Kent and Alexei’s wings flared out. “Câlisse! Back, back, give them room.” 

“Fuck,” it stumbled out of Bittle’s mouth. Kent would have laughed at the look on Bittle’s face, and Jack’s for that matter, any other time. Now though, now he knew he was indeed fucked. 

Alexei looked back at him, wings flaring out. “Are you wanting this?” He asked. Kent didn’t bother to hide his surprise, then he reminded himself, some people reject their soulmate. It was good to have a choice though. It was a good sign.

Kent nodded dumbly. Of course he wanted this. It’s all he had ever wanted. “Yes,” he finally managed, his voice cracking. “Yes.” 

Alexei leaned in, his breath tickling Kent’s ear. “Then run, little sparrow.”

Kent bristled. “I’m not. I don’t.” He craned his neck, looking at the attached to his back. They were the bright gold of a goldfinch. Kent recognized the pattern from the birds the flocked to the bird feeders at his mother’s house. 

Alexei was another story, his wings towered over them both, the barred wings of a falcon, they blotted out the lights above them. “You run or we end this here,” he said.

Kent quivered at that, looking around the bar. He didn’t know where the aerie were in this city. He had never bothered to learn. Didn’t know where to go, but he found himself turning and running. This was not how he had imagined his mating flight going. Not in this place, not with this person. 

He tripped, and nearly fell, taking to the sky awkwardly. His mother had always claimed it was instinctive. The body knew what to do. It would seem so. He was as quick in the air as he was on the ice, but he stood little chance of staying away from Alexei in the long run. 

He finally spotted one of the aerie, and headed for it, barely making it onto the platform before Alexei was on him kissing him until his mouth felt bruised. He was lifted and carried into the aerie itself, and pressed down onto the clean sheets of the bed inside. He wasn’t sure he liked his wings being trapped underneath him, but Alexei’s weight on him felt good, and so did his mouth. He tore at clothing, but really Kent’s shirt was already ruined by his wings coming through. It was a pity, he had loved that shirt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alexei chased after his little sparrow, herding him towards the aerie. The little one didn’t even seem to know that he was being herded, or that Alexei could catch him at any time. His hands itched to close around those hips, to grab him and pull him close, but he knew he had to wait. The closet aerie was not that far away, and getting closer by the second.

Kent saw it soon enough, and headed for it. Alexei dove towards the platform, Grabbing onto Kent as soon as he reached it. He kissed them, pressing their lips together chastely before deepening the kiss. Kent tasted faintly of whisky and oranges. His skin tasted like vanilla. Alexei kept nibbling and kissing. He couldn't stop himself, and didn’t want to besides.

He lifted Kent up, carrying him to the bedroom inside the aerie itself. Kent looked good spread out before him, and better when his shirt had been removed. He hadn’t bothered trying to salvage their shirts. They were both shredded in the back anyway. He was more careful with their pants, and underwear. That at least would be salvageable when they left. Even if they had not been they would have been okay. There was always a good selection of clothes in the aeries for just this kind of situation.

They had other supplies as well, nearly anything one would need for such an encounter, although most do not have the foresight to use them, they were usually too caught up in the moment. 

Alexei was careful. Kent was so small beneath him. He slicked up his fingers with lube, working in one finger at a time he loosened Kent up. Alexei listened to him beg and plead to go faster, but he wanted this to linger, to enjoy it. There would only be one first, and he knew that the longer they prolong the contact the first time the stronger the bond would be.

“Sure?” he asked again before he started to push in. 

“Fuck. Yes! I’m sure. I’ve been waiting a fucking long time. Just. Please. Please! Do you want me to beg, because I fucking will if it will get you to hurry up.” 

Alexei laughed. “Don’t need to beg, Kenny. Got you.” 

Kent tilted his hips up, his legs wrapped around Alexei’s hips, and he tried to buck up. “Please.” 

“No hurry, Kenny.” Alexei put his hands around Kent’s hips and held him down. “Just relax, воробей. I make it good for you.” 

Kent’s breath came in short little pants, as he looked up at Alexei. “You really want me.” 

Alexei kissed him as gently as possible, making it linger. His tongue flicked inside of Kent’s mouth exploring the warmth and talking with Kent’s tongue. “I have been saying that. You are my soulmate.” 

Kent clung to him. Clung tightly, and buried his face in the crook of Alexei’s neck. He had trouble believing it. He couldn't fathom why anyone would want him. He tried not to think about it as the warmth grew in his belly. Grew, and grew until it became too much. 

Alexei held him through it, and cleaned them both up afterwards. He held onto Kent, kissing him gently. “I do want you,” he said. 

“You don’t even know me,” Kent whispered, wide eyed.

“Will get to know you then,” Alexei said. They arranged each other on their sides with Kent curled up against Alexei’s chest. Kent’s wings tucked in close to his back, but they relaxed as Alexei massaged the point where they met Kent’s back. “Perhaps...take things slow?”

Kent closed his eye, and snuggled closer. “Little late for that, don't you think?” 

“Nyet. We have time. We get to know each other. We make the rules, воробей.” 

“We live so far away, and our schedules---”

“We find a way.” 

Kent worried at his lip, “You’re right. We deserve this. We should give it a try.” He didn’t have to look up to know that Alexei was smiling, his joy was a palatable thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The title, incidentally refers to Emily Dickinson's poem: “Hope” is the thing with feathers . =X
> 
> Feel free to ask me questions at [Dellessanna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dellessanna) on tumblr.


End file.
